The present invention relates generally to optical memory, and more particularly, to improved optical memory and logic using cross-switches.
Conventional all-optical memory approaches include technologies based on fiber delay lines, semiconductor optical amplifiers, quantum dots, self-electro-optic effect devices, and gain-coupled lasers.
Fiber delay lines are not randomly accessible nor are they very small. Semiconductor optical amplifiers, quantum dots, self-electro-optic effect devices and gain-coupled lasers all require electronic biasing. It would be advantageous to have optical memory and logic that improves upon these conventional approaches.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved optical memory and logic employing cross-switches. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for an all-optical asynchronous binary memory cell and logic functions implemented with optically induced total internal reflection X-junction waveguide optical switches.